User talk:HugeKidvsKatFan/Archive 1
Welcome! help and tip -tip- use the (http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200911.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png) at the end of you message this will tell me it from you -help- can you give me link to where you fond this 2 dif cats, thanks -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) signature i can try and make you a delft signature , this will make it easyer for me and everyone, just tell me if you need one. -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) i got a small task for you :) you good at image editing? i need someone to get a christmas kid vs kat logo ready, but im to busy updating, if you any god at making a christmas kid vs kat logo leave a message on my talk. -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 17:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) small talk meet me in the wikia help room http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi make sure you username is HugeKidvsKatFan mines parsonsda, just a smalll talk to see on what you can do -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I went into it but I had no idea what I was doing in there so I left. Please give me detailed instructions on what I must do! I used my username but I don't know if I have to change anything else. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC)HugekidvsKatFan images help here a tip with editing 1. do the picture 2. click "save as" 3. the drop down menu under the place you write what it name change to png 4. perfect pic everytime -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello, please join Team Coop or join/create Team Kat. no problem i just happy to see a fan that love the show , so far i had a person vandalise the site, also i just found out today that you got lots of sub, witch dosen't matter to me, my fav thing about you is that your a true fan, one day ill let you control the homepage. -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 12:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) big news! dont tell anyone this but i been searching big time and i found out thier a movie next year, ill talk more about that later, now i got to do some more updates Parsonsda' 'Talk | Sign Here 14:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) HOLY CRAP!!! A movie?!! I won't tell anyone! (I had a feeling they would make a movie; maybe we'll see how Kat came to Earth!) --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan OMG A MOVIE my lips are sealed and if you saw P&F get busted then thats what I think the movie will be more like Coop having a dream he proves kats an aliean or it could be all about kats with subtitles so we know what they are saying. Fargosis Thanks, but I need to learn a little more about Web Designing! Thanks for thinking of me as a true fan; I'm new to the whole Wiki concept as I usually use them as an alternative database. I need to understand the basics of Web Design though before I can do most things on Wiki! If you give me a favor to do I will try my best using the knowledge I currently have. I am a true Kid vs Kat Fan; Kid vs Kat 4 Life and Until I Die!!! If you need to know anything about the show let me know; I've got the whole first season on DVD, and in no way will I VANDALIZE THIS SITE!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan :heh, you're all over the place on that post, talking a bit here about something and a bit there, too much coffee? Anyway, if you need any help, the best thing to do would be to ask, and I'm sure that Parsonsda will help you RandomTime 20:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) LOL, that is funny, RandomTime, but no I did not have any coffee today; I'm just a talker. I like to talk about a lot of things even though it might take up several lines in a text box (hehe). I'll try to not explain as much but that's just who I am! --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Ill Take look What Video Dose it seem to be? -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 18:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) The ones I tried to view were "Kid vs Kat: Let the Games Begin" and "It's All Over For Mr. Kat." They are there but I just can't watch them; I had a similar problem when I tried to embed a video on my "webs" website! What could be the problem? If you find out the problem, please let me know so I can fix it for myself too! --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Thanks =) thanks for fixing that, im just really busy updates and maybe...playing games.... also if you haven't noticed yet i changed the games tab to activities, this is because downloads are coming, it one of my hidden updates, it gonna be great, im gonna make kid vs kat youtube backgrounds, becuse no one invented them yet, it gonna really attract some attention. ill give you a shout when it open, it closed atm to stop vanadium. thanks again -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 21:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I like replying sometimes i get boord but talking is fun, atm im working on the video , their easier to user now, also today or tomorrow im brining in message file, this will help you store message so talk wont become a mess -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 22:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) store box is here as you may of seen this is a store box, all it dose is it a place to leave ,old messages when it over flowing how to use 1. click number (e.g 1) 2. cut all messages 3. paste them in their easy as that, enjoy -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 23:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Category:Kat Its Great!!!!!! I think its great you found an english version of kid vs. kat comicx and found out the name of the new kat!!!! Any way heres my idea for a page of the comic we do: Eleandor disgiuses Coop as a kat and kats dad gives Coop a new collar (Eleanor told Coop not to talk until h got a collar so it sounded like the english to kat feature when coop had it turned off) Fargosis You asked You asked about bad horn day.. I think they test each episode with a small group of random people so they probally tested bad horn day and everyone liked it and then one of those random peps might have put that epy on a fan site saying "Its secret, and I saw it" but after that Studio B decided not to air the episode because something happend they decided to save for season 2 in the episode